Sakura's First
by Soul Stance
Summary: Ino is a girl who is just getting into the sex scene. Once she's done it. She want's to be her best friend's first. Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you. Srry, I'm being one lazy MoFo...sigh..
1. What did I say

She breathed huskily down my neck. Nipping, licking, and anything else that

electrified my senses.

I put my fingers in her pink locks as she bucked her hips on mine. My stomach felt

weird.

There was a strange burning in between my thighs that magnified when she stopped.

She kissed me on the lips.

It was heaven. Or at least a minute of it. We gasped for air as the bell rang. We

stayed still.

"Shit.." She muttered. Her chin rested on my forehead for a second.

Then I sighed as her warmth left me and I wasn't pinned to the bathroom wall

anymore.

We fixed our appearances quickly. Well, she just put her hair in a bun and walked

out the door saying, "Later!"

I on the other hand had to fix my messed up bra, clean my wet panties with toilet

paper, re-do my hair, apply makeup, etc, etc.. Then I left.

As I stepped out, I bumped into Sakura and her bun hair.

And just to get to me because my name means pig..

She says, "Watch where you walk, crack bacon!!"

Now, because she smells like cherry blossoms..

The following applies: "Whatever artificially scented!!"

Then we stared at each other. Then my vision slipped to her rack. Hot damn!

But my eyes adjusted back to her eye level. And I mentally kick myself because of

my cheap self control.

But my stupid blue eyes look at her luscious pink lips. And I drool a little..

Sakura raises a brow. Now back at her level, I raise a brow. Then we laugh it off

like the old friends we are.

And we hug and depart back to our own businesses.

Yeah. SO. Anyway. That was then..(Well actually 5 minutes ago) This is now.

I spot Temari at her locker. Her eyes briefly glance her locker mirror.

She turns around while grinning in my direction. I walk over.

"So. Did the two of you..?" She asks with an innocent expression.

"Make out in hard core manner? Yep. Get deep? Nope." I answer.

Temari's expression changes to outrage. "What happened? Did she try something-"

"Whoa, Whoa!" I smile sheepishly. " No, It was the bell."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So. My house?"

"Yeah."

"Seven-ish?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?

"Yeah."

"You like Sasuke?"

"Who told you that horse-shit?"

XXX

We were both out of breath.

From running.

To our late classes.

XXX

We were both out of breath.

At the track field.

In gym class.

XXX

We were both out of breath.

From having sex.

With each other.

Oh yeah.

So there we lay. Side by side..

And Temari starts laughing her ass off.

Laughing as if somebody told her some funny you-son-of-a-bitch-that's-my-daughter!

type of joke.

"Uh..Tema-"I get cut off and my face flushes from her unsuspecting words.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino's first!" She laughs.

I don't say anything. Instead, my body falls back on the bed and I look up at the

ceiling. My mouth opens.

"Are you serious?" Asks the dirt blond beauty.

"Huh?" What did I say?!

"What you said." Her face gets closer to mine.

"What did I say?"

Her eyes look directly into mine. And she has an evil smirk on her face. Trademark

of all crazy people..

"You said: I want to be Sakura's first."

"Oh.. So?" What is she planning..?

"I think I want to help you."

"Shit."

"Yeah." She laughs. Evilly.

And the covers rise over us once more for another trip to pleasure Ville.


	2. I'm so sorry, Naruto

Seriously, thank you all. Here is chapter two. Enjoy-er-Cry?

* * *

Ino found herself in a room illuminated by a television screen.

In the still silence sudden taps rapidly made themselves known.

After awhile a game controller is thrown at the hard wooden floor.

"Fuck! Shit! Damn!" Cursed Naruto as his orange head set is angrily discarded on the abused area.

An almost muffled voice had made it's way to the room yelling, "Namikaze Naruto what did you just say?!"

"Fun Shitake, mom!" The boy replied.

"Damn right that's what you said!"

"Yes mommy.." Meeped the blond.

"Owned" coughed Ino.

"Whatever, I need to get revenge on that stupid Uchiha and your brother!" Vented the teen as he flicked the switch.

Bad move.

"Gaaaaaaaaaah!!" He squealed.

Ino slapped her forehead as the idiot before her rolled in pain.

Naruto made a note to self: Do not turn on a bright light after spending five hours right in front of a T.V with no breaks, no other light. And continuously losing.

A red haired woman known as Kushina rolled in through the door landing on her knees holding a kitchen knife, "RAPE!!"

"Mrs.Namikaze, your son has suffered a tragedy in which his retinas may have been damaged," Ino said deadpanned, "he needs ice cream, stat!"

**XXX**

I sweat dropped at the sight before me.

Naruto wore a pair of sunglasses and was actually eating a big bowl of ice cream.

He sat cross-legged on his computer chair and I on his bed.

"So," He took another mouthful, "what did you want to ask me five hours ago?"

He said that so casually. Like waiting five hours to get advice seemed to be nothing more than five minutes.

That fucker.

But he was the only one who wouldn't suspect anything even if he had matured.

Still, I didn't know how to phrase this either, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Naruto sweat dropped and squinted his eyes like when his brain was in a fumble. "Eh?"

I rose a brow. "Do you know how to make a suggestive move on a girl?"

"Yeah, I have a girl and I know moves," He said skeptically, "why do you ask?"

My explanation was so not original.

I looked at my reflection on his shades. "You see. . I have a friend who likes this girl and she doesn't know how to tell her her feelings."

Naruto had his hand on his chin signifying his thinking mind.

Then, out off no where, blood spurted out of his nose and he writhed on the floor.

I rested my head on my right hand. My left eye twitching violently.

**XXX**

Once stupid got out of stupy mode he decided to help me anyway.

"Um," Squinty eyed Naruto scratched his head "I'll teach you and you teach her, if your okay with that."

"Alright then, my friend will be in your debt!" I grinned.

-_That mindless perv -_ I thought.

"Cool." He motioned towards me.

He asked, "So how does your friend want to do this?"

"Well, lets say the relationship between me and Sakura. Then make it gayer."

The blue eyed boy sat himself to the left of me.

He looked my way, "Ino, I know I may have done or said something to chase you away but I like you, I need you, please accept my feelings."

"How could you?!" Cried Hinata from the slammed now fully opened door.

Oh shit. How did we not hear her opening the door?!

Naruto rose quickly in protest, "Hinata, this isn't what it looks like!"

"F- Fuck you, Naruto!" And the poor girl ran downstairs.

"Hinata!" The boy grabbed his sneakers and ran out the door to chase his girl.

I felt horrible.

Tears ran down my face.

I cupped my eyes and wept.

I just ruined a good friend's life.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto."

* * *

**TBC..**


End file.
